a fight before christmas
by noffermans
Summary: It is the day before christmas and Bakura and Ryou get into a fight. But what happend if bakura get atacked from the back?  Warining yoai boyxboy Tendershipping don't like don't read rated T to be safe


**Hé how is it going? I did have a new Bakura x Ryou story in mind. Just tell me watt you think of it and I be verry happy and it have something to do with Christmas**

* * *

><p><strong>Bakura<strong> **pov**

Ryou pov

Ryou Bakura was walking in his room. He was so mad. Bakura had be angry all week. And think who gets the blame. That's right ME! He takes a breath and hit his pillow (again) That is what he wants to do with Bakura right now. He didn't do that. But he did kick him out of his house again. He had it. His stupid laziness, each time getting drunk and never tidy up his stuff. He just Argg

**He walked through the park. He was kicked out of house again. Well to bad for him. It happened at least ones at a month. So why should he worry. He will always come back. He didn't exactly now why. He needed to cool down a little.**

He was sitting on his bed. He didn't no what to do. But he was sure of one thing. He didn't go after Bakura. No this time. He walked stood up to make something to eat when he stood for Bakura's room. Normally he would walk past. But now he wanted to know what Bakura did there. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around. Just as he suspected. A totally mass just like Bakura was. He sit on his bed and smelled Bakura sent. That smell he hated and jet loved so much. Yes he loved Bakura. He looked outside it started snowing.

**He felt something fall into his hair. He looked it stared snowing and it was getting cold. Just great he had forget his coat today. He stared to run out of the park to look for some place warm so he could warm up. He know were he could go. He takes a shortcut**

.

He buried his head into the pillow of Bakura. He know he was weak and was a stupid fight as always. But still he like it to fight with Bakura. When Bakura was angry he didn't know anymore what he was saying. So he sometimes say things that he like so mush. Such tings as. That was a good one. It look like it would mean nothing but out of Bakura's mouth it was worth a lot.

**He walked down the small ally. Normal people would normally not walk here. But hé he wasn't normal. He was about to walk out of the ally when he feels someone hit him on his head. And hard. WHATT THE! he shouted and turned around to sees how did it but only to get hit in his face.**

The weather was getting worse. He looked outside. Would Bakura be oké? Of course he will he was the great Thief king after all. He walked downstairs hoped to make him stop worry. He saw Bakura's coat. He was out in this weather. Without anything warm? He is crazy. Suddenly he felt a immense pain ad the back of his head. What was that? The pain wouldn't stop. What was going on? Was Bakura in danger? No he has to be oké. But what if it is not? But then if it is Bakura will be angry at him…A Shoot it. He grabbed his coat and walked as fast as he could. He looked in the park. Bakura was often there he didn't know why exactly. He wasn't there he started to run Where was he? The pain in the back of his head was still there. What did happed to Bakura that he was in that pain? He slowed down. He looked around still no sign of Bakura anywhere. Than he noticed something weird at the ally before him he say a hand on the ground. Someone was there leading on the ground. He walked towards the body but didn't expect what he seen there.

**He heard his name. Who was that? No that couldn't be… Ryou he get out. He hear yes Bakura I'm here it is going to be oké He tried to look up but than he felt forward and everything went black**

He saw Bakura leaning against the wall. His head was bleeding. What did happed? Who did this to Bakura. He looked at him. Bakura…Bakura can you hear me. Bakura blinked a few times before asking. Ryou? He sounded weak what was really not him. Yes I'm here it is going it be oké. He saw that Bakura wanted to get up but then he felt forward and landed on top of him. He froze in place. He didn't know what to do now. He was snapped out of his shock when he noticed that Bakura heartbeat was slowing down. He pulled him up and tried to carried him home. Not that it worked that well. He was lager and heavier after all. When he was at home he laded Bakura on his bed and put some blankets around him to keep him warm. He was looking at the wound at his head. It wasn't that bad. But it had hurt enough to knock Bakura uncurious. He sat there for a while watching him before he wanted to leaf him alone when he felt that Bakura was holding his hand. He turned around to see Bakura look at him and he asked weakly ''Stay?'' before falling back to sleep again.

**He slowly opened his eyes. What did happened. Oh yeah somebody did attack him form behind. And than he felt something on his head. And what than? He didn't know He tried to get up but his head felt to heavy so he lead back down. Then he heard something besides him. He turned and saw Ryou a few inches away from him. Why was he here? Ryou slowly opened his eyes. He was still a bit sleepy and it took him a while to get were he was and when he noticed he started blushing. That stood him exactly really good if he must say. Um….Good Morning he said unsure. Ryou blinked and said yeah good morning how are you feeling? A bid heavy in the head Why do you ask? And why are you lying in my bed? Don't you remember. He frowned. I remember that I felt something hard getting on my head but other than that not much. Ryou eye's grow wide if he couldn't believe it. He softly said I was looking for you because I felt a pain in my head that wasn't from me. I became worried and begin looking for you. I find you in a ally uncurious and your head was bleeding. But how did I get home he asked. Ryou blushed deeper red. I carried your home and believe me it wasn't easy to do that.**

He was staring into his yami's eyes trying to know what he was thinking. Bakura closed his eyes and than opened them again and said you still didn't answer my question. Why are you in my bed? He blushed well when I had put you in bed I wanted to leaf. But you grabbed my hand asked if I would stay and passed out again. And because I couldn't get away I stayed. Bakura did look at him with a emotionless expression on his face and ask Why? Why what? Bakura sighed and said why did you get me I thought you were mad at me? He blushed again. Even when I'm mad at you I can't let you die. I mean you may not think so but you're my friend in your way.

**He stared at him. His friend? No he couldn't mean that. He sighed and said I don't understand you at all sometime's He saw a little bit of hurt in Ryou's eyes and said But that is the reason why I still here. And snuggled closer to him. He heard him gasp when he did that. He did not know why he did it. But he did often things without thinking. He felt Ryou's arms warped around him. He peeked trough his eyes just so Ryou couldn't see it and saw him smile and blush. He heard a merry Christmas Bakura. My eyes snaps open it is Christmas. Ryou stared at me ye-yeah. But I thought it was tomorrow. He shacked his head. But it is your favourite holiday you mustn't stay here you were going to Yugi. He that doesn't matter your more imported now. But… I said. No he said I stay no matter what you say. I need to call Yugi to tell I can't come. He climbed out bed and walked away. He signed. I ruined Ryou's holiday and I even didn't have a gift for him to. Oh this was horrible. Ryou came back with a present in his hand. It was rather small and gave it to him. He said I know it isn't much and don't know if you would like it but you may do with it whatever you pleas. I sit upright and take the gift. I opened it. There was a picture frame with a picture of himself and Ryou during there last holiday. I like it I said and placed it on the bedside table. When I did that I leaned closer to Ryou so or faces were only inches apart**

I started to blush when he came closer. I..uh..I'm glad you liked it. Ryou are you feeling alright your whole face is red. Bakura said and leaned closer. What was he doing but he liked it. Bakura asked do you like this? He nodded his head. Good he mumbled than this probably to. He closed the gap between there mouths and kissed him. It take him a few seconds to register what was happening before he kissed back. Bakura tasted awesome and he wanted to remember this moment for ever

**He didn't know why he did it but it felt good. Doing things without thinking can lead to something good. They needed to break a part for air and Ryou asked between pants Why…did you do…that. I chuckled isn't that obvious hikari because I love you and kissed him again. In the back of my mind I heard him say. **I love you to Kura.

**…****Iknow I answer now shut up and kiss me back.**

**I felt him smile against my mouth. This was going to be the best Christmas ever**

* * *

><p><strong>And what did you found of it was it good or bad. Where there any grammar faults if there are pleas tell me English isn't my first language so it is difficult but fun to do. And pretty pleas review, I like reviews a lot of them<strong>


End file.
